


Rides Around Inaba

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Public Sex, Reverse Gangbang, fat guy, ugly guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Some years have past since the days of the Investigation Team in Inaba, and the four girls have grown into slutty, attractive women. They often meet up to discuss the sexual exploits they had throughout the week, though they notice that their stories seem to share a theme... (Commissioned)
Kudos: 5





	Rides Around Inaba

“Him? I'm pretty sure I wet his whistle last week.”

“Two weeks ago for me. Seemed to like talking about his wife with me, oddly enough.”

“I don't think I've been with him yet, weird. What about you, Yukiko?”

The black haired girl looked up from her juice, having been asked by Rise of one of the passersby walking past the gazebo. She was lost in her own thoughts to her recent flings, she almost missed the guy and what he looks like. She caught a glimpse from behind, but she recognized the business suit he wore, as well as his briefcase.

“Oh yeah!” said a cheerful Yukiko. “He was at the hotel just last week. He was looking rather lonely despite our best efforts, so I took it on myself to make sure he at least had something to remember the place by.” She paused to sip her beverage, then continued, “I wonder if he's back for more.”

Naoto chuckled. “Wouldn't surprise me. Did you at least get the chance to do it in the hot spring?”

“You know it,” Yukiko said, giving the detective a wink.

The four girls had once been part of an Investigation Team within Inaba thanks to all the curious murders and disappearances, of which they were each a part of as well. Since then, times have changed, and the girls' sexual awakening had occurred by the time they turned eighteen. They had grown to have a reputation as the town bicycles, proud of being so promiscuous in nature. The four gathered at the gazebo at least once a week, overlooking the city and discussing who they had been doing.

“Yeah, sounds fun and all,” Chie said with a smile on her face, “but I dunno if he's my type.”

“Like you even have a type,” teased Rise, letting loose a button on her top. She exhaled as she let more of her cleavage show off, massaging the sweat that formed into her skin. “Then again, it's not even the looks that matter, does it.”

“Size is everything,” Naoto confessed, herself groaning as she adjusted her chest under her button down shirt. The young detective still wore the boyish clothes out of habit, though he did wear it with a means of showing off more of her feminine physique, embracing the large breasts Teddy had spilled the beans on so long ago. “Although sometimes you have to work your way around the smaller ones just so you can have your own good time.”

“Give them some credit,” Yukiko said as she flipped her hair back, “some of them know how to please a girl even if they don't have the length to do it.”

“Tell me about it,” Chie said, “although you'd be surprised where you can find some good dick. Sometimes it's not just a dude with big pecs and a healthy smile.”

“Oh?” Naoto cocked an eyebrow, curious as she tugged on her shirt to fan her chest. “Do tell, Chie, are you saying that you found a nice cock on someone that isn't good looking?”

With a shrug, Chie replied, “I wouldn't say he was ugly. Fat, sure, but he wasn't all that disgusting looking.”

Rise giggled, teasing Chie as she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. “Were you even looking at his face at all?”

“Of course I was!” Chie said. “I had to do it at some point, didn't I?”

“Well tell us about him,” Yukiko said as the three gathered around their martial arts loving friend, “where do you even meet a guy like that, Chie?”

Tapping her chin, Chie looked at the ceiling of the gazebo for a brief thought. “Well, I was on a jog last week, and I ended up making my way to the Samegawa River...”

##

The young woman huffed and puffed as she took strides through the city, making her way near the river bank. She was wearing simple clothes for such a jog, keeping the weight light by merely having on a green sports bra and gray shorts that squeezed into her ass, showing off how tight it was. It was a good excuse to show off her abs as well, having grown a six pack thanks to all of the training she had put herself through over the years.

She finally took a break, doubling over as she rested her hands on her knees. Panting heavily, she let her breasts hang from her sports bra while her skin glistened with beads of sweat, thinking about how badly she needed a break. She just wished she hadn't forgotten her bottle of water, as she was greatly dehydrated, thirsty for anything to help her make it through the rest of her jog.

Making her way down the steps to the river bank, she spotted someone else sitting on a bench, a person she had never recognized from around Inaba. He was, perhaps, a tourist, though she couldn't know for sure until she spoke with him. And considering how hot and sweaty the job made her, she did have some adrenaline rushing through her veins. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to talk to the stranger, making a new 'friend' in the process.

“Is this seat taken?” Chie asked, getting the stranger's attention. Upon closer examination, especially as he turned her head to see the brunette, she was able to see that he was somewhere in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties. He was on the chunkier side for sure, wearing a shirt that fit him just enough that it wasn't too tight to squeeze in on his rotund physique. However, the fact he was still youthful made him look attractive through his facial features; even his cheeks were of a reasonable state for someone of his size.

“Go right ahead.” said the man, still staring at Chie's fit physique as she did so. He heard the girl exhale as she rested her head on the bench, fanning off the sweat on her chest. “Long day?”

“Just getting started,” Chie laughed, “I usually like to take a morning jog around the town, take in the sights after the sun rises.”

The man nodded in interest. “Sounds nice,” he said, “I actually just watched it myself. But I've also been waiting for it for some time. Some locals told me this was just the right spot to catch it.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Chie looked at the pudgy man with intrigue. “Really, you just came here to see the sun come up?”

He smirked, “Yeah, it might sound kinda silly, but I've been hearing some good things about Inaba, and thought I'd make a trip out of it. The place isn't as big as I heard, but it's good.”

Chie hummed. “Ah, so you're here as a tourist then.”

“You could say that. Though I've never really understood a lot of the sights that my friends recommended. Like why would I want to spend so much time seeking out a television antenna?”

“It's...a long story.” Chie said with a nervous smile. She obviously had a lot of experience with the events around that situation, but she wasn't in the mood to go into full details. She was, however, interested in the bulge that came from the fat man's khaki shorts. “So, have you been soaking everything in, then?”

“Yup, I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would. I got a room at one of the hotels nearby for the week, but I'm not even sure if it's worth staying that long.” He had a laugh at that. “Like I said, I wasn't expecting to get through so much of the town so easily...”

“I wasn't talking about the town,” Chie said with a seductive smile, “I've been watching you eye my body the whole time, soaking in my abs, and how my tits look in this bra...”

The young man gulped as an initial reaction, pulling on his shirt's collar. “I'm sorry, I don't usually see women in so little where I'm from. E-Even if it's just for sport!” The man tried his best not to offend the girl, unaware that she was likely to get with him thanks to her adrenaline keeping her in such an aroused state.

“Trust me, you're all good,” Chie said, running her fingers over the budge, “and I'm not all that tired yet. I'm going to guess you've got a little case of morning wood after waiting for the sun so long, right?”

“Well...I did consider rubbing one out before I left,” he said, exhaling as Chie rubbed away at his lap, “but then I figured I'd be running late...”

“I can help you with that then, if you want,” Chie said with a wink. The young man allowed her to do as she pleased for now, unzipping the fly so she could pull his dick out from his khakis. She already had a feeling that he was sporting a huge package through the bulge, but even as she pulled it out she was surprised with how much length he had on him. She had to wonder, however, if he would be any bigger if he didn't have so much fat on him.

Chie's curiosities were quick to leave her mind, bringing her lips to the tip so she could give the fat tourist some lip service. She pushed her mouth over the rod, passing the glans and focusing on the first half of his shaft. At first the pudgy man thought it was because she couldn't handle his full length, but she soon managed to get to the base slowly but surely. “You have a lot of experiences like this...?” he asked.

Popping her lips off the rod, Chie took another lick at the tip, getting the precum that slowly oozed from his urethral slit. “You'd be surprised,” she admitted, “there might not seem like much going on in Inaba, but we've got quite a few rides around here like myself.”

It suddenly made sense to the pudgy man just what his friends were talking about regarding the women in the town.

His cock was getting harder the longer he let Chie suck on it, groaning aloud without a care if anyone came by and heard his pleasure from the oral service. The brunette showed she was able to get the whole thing in her mouth, not only letting her throat get stretched out by the girth, but with her lips reaching the base. She began to bob heavily against the rod, with small glucks escaping her mouth with every push back towards his crotch. The rod bumped as far down her throat as it could get, with an obvious bulge showing where the crown was at any point in the process.

The fat man groaned deeply, petting Chie's head as she continued to give him some. He was enjoying the pleasure that her tongue gave as it swirled around his rod, but it was clear she was getting excited as well. He thought it strange that her shorts were slowly growing damp the longer she pleased him, and he couldn't quite buy that it was her sweat forming right at the crotch. She was getting wet from the actions, though he did wonder how she was letting her juices through with ease.

He was clearly unaware that Chie had been working on kegel exercises, not only through her jog, but even right there when she had seated herself next to the fat man. The tourist groaned as he held onto Chie's hair, his eyes shut as he felt immensely relaxed by the pleasure the young woman brought him. With his attention fixated on her wet shorts, he was getting more and more eager to do things with her, even if it was out here in the open...

Spotting a tree not too far from the bench, the man grinned, getting an idea. He pulled Chie off his cock, causing her to gasp and choke from the sudden tug off his member. He then helped her off the bench, standing upright as he pulled down on her shorts. “Whoa, geez, a little warning at least!” Chie shouted, looking at her surroundings once she realized how loud she was.

The man himself seemed to be filled with thirst, as he took one look at Chie's pussy, with her fluids dripping from the folds while her bush remained perfectly dry. He dove into her muff nonetheless, flicking his tongue away at the folds. The brunette groaned, her body tensing up as he flicked away at the curtains with unusual ease.

“Okay, that's good, REALLY good...” Chie confessed, gripping the short hair that the tourist had on him. She enjoyed the feeling of his tongue lashing against her snatch, pleasing her to the point she was pushed further into arousal, silently begging for him to do more with her. She decided to give him a hint by bucking away at his face, her hips jutting away with surprisingly impactful slaps.

The tourist enjoyed the pleasure and flavor of the younger woman, humming in delight at the nectar he was swallowing. With his cock still hard, he was ready to go further with her, but only when she stopped bucking away at his face. He was at least pleased to see her abs up close thanks to kneeling before her, but it was growing clear to both parties that they were in need of giving one another that proper release.

Growing desperate, the young man stood up, giving Chie an awkward kiss while sharing the fluids she seeped with her off his tongue. He started to help her out of her sport bra, lifting it up enough that he could fondle away at her nipples. She shivered throughout their liplocking, getting further pleasure from the tourist. It was a nice feeling, even if she was used to having action like this at least once or twice a day.

Chie yelped as he lifted her up by her ass, surprised at his strength despite the bulky body he had. He carried her off to the tree, pushing her back against it as he pushed his cock right between the folds. “Haaaa, fuck me...” Chie moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around his rotund physique. “It feels so good traveling up my cunt. Put the whole thing in me, dammit! Poke my...oh, there it goes...”

Without even being told to, the tourist managed to push the tip against her cervix. He was impressed that it pushed inside of her with ease, though if his friends were to believe this wasn't quite unusual; they had referred to such women as 'city bicycles' after all.

He plowed away at her crotch, with his balls swinging into her taint. Chie sucked on her lower lip, rolling her eyes back as she whimpered from the repeated juts the tourist made to her groin. The crown poked away at her cervix hard, enough so that it made the brunette squirt out her fluids as they landed against his khaki shorts, which he still hadn't taken off.

Ready to assist him and get a slight workout from the situation, Chie pushed the soles of her shoes against his ass, pulling him into her while she kept her arms wrapped around him. She used her legs to pull him into her, giving him a good idea as to what rhythm she wanted out of this. His stomach pushed over her abs, brushing just above the ridges as his massive cock plowed into her snatch. It wasn't easy for her to dictate the speed at which the fat man was plowing her cunt.

“Really plow me,” Chie growled, her back still against the tree, “pop that cum in my pussy. Fill me up with that seed from out of town. Let me know how it is to be filled up with someone else's jizz, maybe breed me with your outsider seed!” Working her legs harder against his backside, Chie panted loudly while she let the cock push faster against her body. She was naked and covered in sweat, while the tourist's clothes were starting to grow damp from the repeated thrusts, even if the brunette was the one in charge here. She could tell he was ready to let loose, and gripped him close to her body while he kept her against the tree, keeping them together as they came together.

The seed blasted against her cervix, filling the rest of her canal with his spunk. Chie held him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder as she growled through clenched teeth. Her fluids shot out soon after, drenching the cock and khaki shorts with her liquids. The grass and the base of the tree were coated in their sex, with his cum soon dripping from her pot after a whule.

Chie and the tourist panted loudly, staring at one another with dulled eyes thanks to their exhaustion. They had a shared moment of passion, but it was short lived; they both spotted someone walking their way, and Chie couldn't recognize them from the distance.

“Crap!” Chie hissed, tapping the tourist to let her down. “I think it's time to get back to jogging!” She went for her bra and shorts, gathering them together and changing quickly.

“So, um, should I pay you...?” asked the man with uncertainty.

“Nah, we're good, guy! But hopefully I'll see you again this week!” After hopping back into her shorts, Chie made her way back down the river, giving the tourist a wave before she continued her jog.

##

“So, you didn't ask him to shoot his cum down your throat?”

The other girls had a laugh at Yukiko's comment, realizing that she had a point regarding that. “What's so funny?” Chie asked.

“You -did- mention you were getting thirsty,” Naoto pointed out, I thought you were going to swallow his cum at some point.”

“That...yeah, I was gonna get to it!” Chie said in her defense. “But you can't tell me when you're in the heat of the moment like that you forget about something so obvious!”

“On the bright side, you weren't dehydrated after such a long jog.” Rise added. “What did you do, make a second stop?”

“No, I actually bought some water,” Chie sighed, “though I probably would've sucked another cock if I could.”

“Hm, water...” Yukiko said aloud.

“Did something come to mind, Yukiko?” Naoto asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” the black haired woman replied, “I was just reminded of an incident I had last week. The night's tasks were done, and I decided to take a dip in the hot springs to relax from an otherwise long and tiring day...”

##

The hot spring was all Yukiko's.

There was nobody else to tend to, no guests that needed any special needs or requests. They were all relaxed, likely worn out from the activities of their day or night. The young woman was thankful for that, as she did need a break from dealing with so many guests at once. She was at peace, and the heat emanating from the family's springs helped bring her to that mindset.

But her relaxation came to a halt within a few minutes, as she heard the door that led to the hot springs slide open. She opened an eye to find that one of the guests, a fat and pudgy tourist who wasn't completely unattractive, was walking back there with a towel wrapped around his waist. Unfortunately, due to the size of his gut it could only cover up so much, barely wrapping around the entirety of his body.

At first, Yukiko's instinct was to cover herself up, as she wore no towel in the spring thinking she had it all to herself. Instead, she stood up from her spot, approaching the pudgy man as he realized the naked woman was coming his way. “Oh, god, I'm sorry!” he shouted hesitantly. “I thought it was the men's time to-”

“No, it's fine,” Yukiko assured him, taking hold of his hand, “you're in good company here. Come along and join me, please.”

The man's nervous energy washed away, even as Yukiko led him to the far end of the hot spring. He sat down, with his towel floating just over his crotch as the water drenched it up. The black haired woman pulled it out from under his stomach, letting it land on a ledge further away from them. “Comfy?”

“Yeah...” sighed the pudgy man. “I'm so glad I finally got some time to relax in here. I've had a pretty long day exploring Inaba.”

“Oh, is that so?” Yukiko asked, keeping her eye on his face for the moment. She could see his member under the steaming water, but she refused to acknowledge it and its girth right away. She was much more interested in getting to know the guest, at least to make him much more comfortable in the best way possible. “I take it you're from out of town?”

“Is it that obvious?” asked the fat man with a grin. “Yeah, I thought it'd be a good idea to just get away from everything for a week. Inaba is pretty cool though, even if it's smaller than I expected.”

“Is that so?” Yukiko asked. “I guess it's because I've lived here for so long, that it doesn't really surprise me.”

“There's been quite a lot to do around here, I'm not gonna lie,” said the pudgy man, “but I'm really glad I got to try this hot spring out. I was, ah, hoping to have some privacy, just because I like to collect my thoughts on my own in silence.”

“I do apologize for ruining that,” Yukiko said, “I could leave if you want...”

“No, you can stay,” said the man, grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving the hot spring, “I don't mind sharing my thoughts with someone as lovely as you.”

Yukiko giggled as she heard that, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. It was flattering that he wanted to talk about matters, but it was growing obvious to her that conversation wasn't the only thing on his mind. His cock was slowly rising up from under the heated water, revealing his crown and how thick it was. “Very well then,” Yukiko said, “although I don't mind if you want to discuss things on a more intimate level.”

He looked down at his cock, which managed to rise up despite his large belly, nodding casually to the hotel employee. “Sure, I don't mind,” he said, “you're the employee, so you're welcome to start off however you want.”

“I don't mind in the slightest,” Yukiko replied. She slowly rolled her leg over him, pivoting her body so that she sat atop his lap. His cock was pushed against her cheeks, with the young woman managing to squeeze them around his huge pecker. She worked her hips against him, letting the wet member slip against her crack. “So what made you decide to stop by Inaba?”

“Just a lot of talk about the place over the last few years,” he sighed, “and my curiosity got the better of me. Just a lot to explore, I guess. And...” He paused, moaning through thinned lips as Yukiko worked her hips faster against his rod. It felt good, to be sure, and she certainly knew her way to pleasing a man like him. “You know...one of the other things I've heard about here is some of the women...”

“Really? Do tell.” Yukiko continued to rub her ass against his cock, curious about what he may have heard. It likely had a lot to do with herself and the other girls from the Investigation Team.

“Well, there's been some heavy promiscuity going on around here...” He groaned, watching as the inn worker leaned into his face, letting him have a good glimpse of her breasts. “And I thought of that as being just a little bonus for the trip. Didn't think I'd run into someone that showed signs of that...”

Yukiko giggled, standing up slightly to let her folds rub against the shaft, ready to take a plunge on his shaft. “Maybe I'm one of those promiscuous individuals,” she said, “or it's just as possible I'm someone who just wants to give her customer a pleasant stay at the inn, and will do just...anything...”

The black haired woman exhaled, her body relaxing when she finally slipped the tip inside her folds. She bucked away with her thin waist hitting against his belly as she worked the shaft through her canal, making certain that she fit the entirety of his length within her snatch. “So I do hope that this is satisfying for you.” She smiled warmly at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder as she leaned in slightly.

“Yeah, more than you'd think,” the man sighed, “it's like a really great massage. Is that a normal service you provide...?”

Yukiko swung her hair back over her shoulder, rocking away at his cock as it pushed around inside her canal. “Honestly, I'm the only person at the inn willing to get so intimate with the guests. But then again, I don't find them in positions like this very often...”

She craned her neck out to meet with the fat man's lips, sticking her tongue out towards him. The tourist ended up doing the same, letting out a heavy sigh as he brought his hands down to her waist. Even as she rocked against his cock, he couldn't help but give it a firm squeeze, hearing her coo through her opened lips.

Being so close to someone so fat, Yukiko had expected him to at least smell of a musky odor. She was surprised that he didn't have that scent lingering on him, though she likely would have been jumping his bones like she had regardless of how he smelled. Her sexual appetite actually needed some fulfillment, as she hadn't been given time to leave the inn due to the high volume of guests staying with them.

The guest was enjoying his hot spring treatment, with the veins throbbing hard against her canal. He was trying to find some further things to discuss with her, but he was so far aroused by the actions he was drawing up blanks, not helped by how the young woman was still making out with him.

He soon pulled back, with saliva bridged between their lips. “So, I noticed you guys have a June's...” he said.

“Mmm, we do...” Yukiko moaned, pleased by how his tip rubbed away at her cervix. “It was one of the few to test the waters for a mascot, actually.”

“Really?”

“There was a bear shaped like a ball, and while it was popular locally...” Yukiko paused, sitting atop the man's lap for a brief moment, as she had a thought. She reached back to squeeze at his sack, getting a feel for the man's scrotum. “Speaking of balls, you have a pretty healthy sack down there. I wonder if you still have enough in there to expel in my pussy.”

“You'd be surprised...” the fat man laughed. “I've had...quite a run the last few days, especially by the riverbank.”

“Really? Tell me more...”

While prompted to do so, the young man decided to shift things around, grabbing Yukiko by her waist as he stood up. He let his cock pop out of her snatch, then let her bend over as she faced the wall behind the spring. She had a very good idea of what he was going for, and shook her ass for him just to tease him.

The fat tourist guided his cock into her folds, hearing her moan as his thickness traveled through the canal with ease. Curious, he had to ask, “So are you one of those promiscuous girls in the area?”

“Has it taken you this long to figure that out?” Yukiko asked, letting the tourist bounce against her backside as she remained bent over. “I would have thought you'd realize it just a while back. Not every inn employee is allowed to do this, after all...”

“You make a good point...”

The tourist bucked away at Yukiko's rear, with the two discussing the smaller aspects of Inaba throughout. He was impressed by the young woman, as she remained calm through the combined sexual activities and casual discussions. Her voice barely raised, even in arousal, though he could tell by how she pushed back in due time that she was getting to the brink of a climax.

Even as he rammed her from behind, he was enjoying the conversation, never expecting such casual discussion with someone of such promiscuity. She did at least give him some suggestions on good places to eat around Inaba, as he was interested in trying out the local culinary treats.

Both were growing close to their orgasms, with Yukiko standing upright against the man's fat belly. She backed into his hips even as he bucked harder at her cunt, with her ass cheeks shaking with every thrust. She remained calm throughout the end, though it was clear that their conversation had to be paused as they bumped their bodies together, growing close to the end of their ropes.

The tourist held Yukiko close, growling through his teeth as he spilled his seed inside her cunt. The young woman responded with her face scrunching up, whimpering while she quivered. Her fluids spilled out into the hot spring, with the large amount of seed oozing out of her soon after. The two had come together in unison, with the black haired girl's snatch expelling more sexual fluids than it could contain.

When they finished, the tourist laid his body out in the spring, with Yukiko squatting enough that she could cover her body in the heated water. “So, is there anything else you'd like to know about Inaba?”

“This might not be the right time to ask,” he said, “but do you know where I can find any other girls in the town like you?”

Yukiko giggled. “Sorry, that's my little secret. But I'm sure you'll find them eventually.”

##

“You greedy bitch!”

“Calm down, Chie, it's not as if I lied to him!”

“I don't care,” Chie continued to shout, “he sounds like he could've been down for a good dicking!” As the two longtime friends argued, Naoto remained silent. Though Yukiko never described the person other than being rotund, it still sounded familiar. She had her suspicions regarding the two stories, but she held down on her tongue. She had to hear more and share her own findings before coming to the right conclusion.

“How about you, Rise?” Naoto asked, directing her attention to the idol as she sat on the gazebo's steps. “Do you have any interesting stories to share?”

Sucking on her straw, Rise gave the question some thought. “Actually,” Rise said with a mischievous grin, “I found a place I hadn't had any action in yet: The June's dressing rooms!”

“I'm surprised that's not a place you did it already,” Chie said, “what led to you finally getting some action in there?”

“Simple: He was stalking me!”

“...That makes it sound...bad.” Yukiko said aloud.

“Okay, but let me explain...” Rise said, looking to defend herself.

##

Of the four girls in her group, Rise was the one that embraced her slutty behavior the most.

She walked around June's wearing a skirt that barely covered her pelvic region, lowered enough to show off the thong underneath. Her top was a skimpy version of her trademark idol school uniform, cut so far up that she was showing off the underside of her breasts. She wore the type of heels that scream 'fuck me' with cute pink and white socks underneath them, all while sucking on a lollipop. And yet, still, she wanted to buy more slutty clothes so that she had something new to lure men in towards her.

All the while, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. Of course the people of Inaba were ogling at her; despite the fact she had been a resident of the town after all these years, she had become so ingrained in the culture that seeing the former idol was no big ordeal. So naturally, it led to her attire evolving into something lewd and obscene, just to keep eyes on her when wanted to be looked at.

But the gaze was a new one for Rise, not like any she had felt from the locals. This was someone out of town, likely unaware of her presence here in the small town. She ignored him, waiting for the right moment to strike. Even if he thought he was being clever, the former scanner made her way to the women's clothing area, thinking she could find the slutiest outfit possible.

And of course, he took the bait; Rise found him following her every step of the way, and tried to block him from her view until she was at the right moment. She strolled around casually, even as she swung her hips from side to side, looking for something she could purchase. In due time, she managed to get around the stalker, a tall yet young fat man, who had a face of extreme attractiveness. She gave him a seductive look with her eyes, licking her lips before she prepared to flirt with the man. He seemed nervous at first, as if his heart was skipping a beat when he was aware that she was who he believed her to be.

“Can I help you, sir?” Rise said, holding her lollipop in her hand as she spoke.

“I just...was very surprised to see that you're Rise!” said the fat man.

“That's me for sure,” Rise said, “nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Well, I never thought I'd see the great Rise in a small town like this,” he said, “but I had to make sure it was you so I could tell my friends I saw you here.”

That cocked an eyebrow from the idol. “Really? Well, maybe I can give you a little something more to remember me by.”

“Like what...?” the fat man asked curiously.

“Here's a hint.” Grabbing some small articles of clothing, she had the perfect save to make it look as though she was asking him for 'clothing advice'. The idol then grabbed the fat man by his collar, tugging on it lightly and leading him into one of the nearby changing rooms. The pudgy man was shocked at first, only to grin from ear to ear as he realized he was about to have a good time with the idol. Rise hadn't noticed that face at first, too eager to ride his dick more than anything else.

She let the fat man sit down, helping him to get his shorts off. She sucked on her lip as she saw his member sticking out, amazed to see that he was packing quite a large one underneath. Squatting before her secret fan, she put her lips on his cock, pushing far down until she was halfway down. She gagged on the member as she pushed past that point, though she remained on his member and worked her gag reflexes.

“Are you okay there?” asked her guest. Rise gave him the 'ok' gesture, inhaling through her nostrils before pushing down to the base. She looked much more natural, as if she merely needed to work on her 'vocal chords'. She bobbed her head hard on the rod, sucking her lips on it so tightly that they locked in place when she pulled back. The fat man was impressed by her talents, although it may not be a surprise given how he felt one sang from the throat.

Rise pulled back to meet with the crown, sucking hard on the tip as she teased away at the slit. She began to undress herself even as she was on the floor, making sure she was completely naked while she sucked his dick. The precum collected on her tongue, gathering it to swallow once there was enough. It was a tasty treat, a sure sign of things to come for her and the pudgy man. After gathering another tongue full of his clear liquid, she popped her lips off the shaft, slurping up any excess saliva back in her mouth, and rubbing what she left behind his dick into the skin. Her fingers pressed in on the veins, causing the fat man to tense up, his hands grabbing hold of his seat.

Finished giving him oral pleasure, Rise pivoted on her heel, bending over to face the mirror inside the changing room. “Come on, big boy,” Rise said as she gave her cheek a smack, “let's see how good you are at performing.”

The pudgy man sat up, meeting his cock with that of the idol's ass. He shoved the rod against her folds, using the drooling fluids to push inside her. There was a light grunt from Rise as she bit down on her tongue, quaking in her heels as the girth stretched her canal out. She was doing fine otherwise, sighing happily once the whole rod had been fit into her snatch.

“I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to get with someone like you, Rise,” the man said, rearing his hips back as he held her waist, “I never actually thought I'd get the chance to fuck an idol.”

“Consider yourself lucky,” Rise said, winking into the mirror so her guest could see it. This was a change from the handshaking tours she used to do, and honestly much preferred compared to those innocent days. The first thrust came much harder than the idol expected, forcing her face first into the mirror. Her cheek made the save, but she still remained there for a good long while as she allowed him to buck away at her shapely ass. She moaned loudly, panting with her tongue sticking out as he took the lead, grunting with every thrust into her ass.

“You're really good at this...” Rise moaned, moaning along with every thrust the fat man gave her behind. “You've had a lot of practice, haven't you?”

“You could say that...” the fat man chuckled, continuously jutting into the idol's behind. She was petite in comparison to him, but every pump into her ass still sounded loud and impactful. If there was any concern about those in the store hearing them, it was long gone, as they were lost in their heat.

Rise's tongue soon rested against the mirror, her eyes rolling back as she continued to take the cock from her pudgy fan. Her saliva drooled onto her reflection, leaving a stain while her eyelids grew heavy. She was growing deeply aroused, loving every second that the pudgy man plowed into her with his cock. He soon grabbed hold of her twintails, yanking back hard on them as he pulled her back into his crotch.

The idol was quick to cover her mouth, eyes rolling back from the hard thrusts that resulted in using her hair as handlebars. She was hopeful nobody would hear that bit of blissful agony, which didn't stop for a good while after. The rotund man didn't care, as he continued to plow his cock deep inside her cunt, jabbing away at the cervix while his veins throbbed away at her tunnel.

“Fuck yes! Yes, that's it!” Rise panted, her face covered in sweat. “Fuck my pussy hard! Use my hair to pull me back and cozy up on that cock!” The fat man was grinning, his saliva drooling down his chin as he continued to hold the idol by her hair. Her eyes rolled back as her mouth hung open, gasping for air as she took every thrust that came from the young woman, with the hard slaps echoing inside the changing room.

“Just be ready,” he groaned, “because I'm gonna cum soon...”

“Then fucking do it, you big fat stud!” Rise growled. “Stuff me with your cum and make me squeal like a pig!”

“You're sure about...HNGH!” The fat man felt himself hit his peak, pushing the tip hard against her cervix. He let his seed blast inside her canal, keeping a tight grip on her hair as he pulled back on her scalp. Rise cried out, looking at her reflection as she was brought to an orgasm, her fluids dribbling out of her snatch while coating the dick in her fluids.

When they finished, the pudgy man took a seat once more, his cock deflating. He breathed heavily after such a climax, though he was more amused that Rise didn't seem to be finished with him. After a quick recovery she found herself squatting before him yet again, holding up his shaft to find that it was still quite lengthy even when it wasn't hard. “Look at that cream,” she said with an exhausted voice, indicating the cum that still coated his rod, “it looks so tasty, doesn't it?”

Rise took a quick moment to suck the jizz off his dick, not at all concerned that her own pussy was dripping. As the two were finally relaxed, they jumped at the sudden banging on the door from the outside.

“Rise, that better not be you!” shouted Yosuke. “Goddammit, I told my parents you weren't going to fuck another guy in the store and then you pull this on me?! At least tell me that you didn't make a big mess like you did in the seasonal area.”

The idol blushed heavily, signalling for her fat friend to stay quiet. Hopefully Yosuke would walk away and leave them alone.

“C'mon, Rise, I'm waiting for an answer!” growled Yosuke.

##

The other girls laughed at Rise, who buried her face between her legs. “Stop it!” Rise whined. “Do you realize how embarrassing it was being caught by Yosuke of all people?!”

“We know,” Chie replied, “that's exactly why we're laughing.”

Yukiko added, “I do feel sorry for you, Rise, but it's admittedly pretty funny too.”

“You've got powerful lungs,” Naoto said, “it can't be helped that you use them to their full effect.”

“Well...thanks, I think,” said Rise. “What about you, Naoto? Did you get any good fun last week?”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Naoto said, “and I wonder if all of you will find some clues in the story, because I've been paying awful close attention to yours.”

As Naoto began to tell her story, the other girls looked at her with confusion. They had no idea what she was talking about, as it didn't seem like they shared anything out of the ordinary.

##

It wasn't the first time Naoto let her large breasts hang out, finally relieved of the trappers that she used to keep her gender a secret back in high school, but it was one of the few opportunities she had to let them loose. Especially on a day like today, where there were few people at Shichiri Beach.

It was the right kind of warm that she could get used to, having taken to an area far away from everyone else where she could be alone. There were originally plans to meet up with the other girls, but due to complications everything fell through. Luckily for the detective, she figured everyone else would see the sky and think it would rain, thus canceling plans for the beach. It was the perfect time to avoid the crowds and relax on her own, even if she did have some hope for a dicking.

With her bikini fully removed, Naoto laid naked on top of a blanket, heaving out a sigh as she closed her eyes. She took some time to soak in the little bits of sun that could peak through the clouds, only to take note that things had darkened over her head. Thinking that the sky had darkened in preparation for rain, she opened her eyes, only to see that it was a fat, pudgy man standing over her, eyeing her physique.

It wasn't quite what she was hoping for, but given how those swim trunks fit on him, he could see that he was at least packing something.

“Can I help you?” Naoto asked.

“Sorry,” said the fat man, “I couldn't help but notice you look really hot. You're also the only person on the beach actually in the buff.”

“I am,” Naoto replied, resting her shoulders on the blanket, “and I'm as distant as I am from others so I can tan like this in peace.”

“I'm thankful I had the same idea,” said the pudgy man, “I didn't even notice you until it was too late.”

“To be frank, it's nice that you did.” She patted down on the blanket, letting the man have some space to sit down. “I don't mind a little bit of company, just as long as you have a bit to talk about.”

The man squinted as he got a full glimpse of Naoto, her face now familiar to him. “Hey, didn't you used to be the Detective Prince?”

“Used to,” Naoto repeated, “some jerk out in Tokyo decided to take the name for himself, like they weren't unaware of me. I'm not too bitter about it, but I wish they at least asked for approval regarding it.”

“Could have gotten it copyrighted,” he suggested.

The blue haired woman shrugged. “It's fine. I doubt anyone is going to try and use that name for a while. It does seem like the nickname doesn't have much luck to whoever has it anyway.”

“What even got you to retire?”

“Besides the fact I'm no prince?” Naoto laughed, rolling her arm under her large chest. “I mean I could just take Princess Detective but it just doesn't feel the same. I really don't need it anyway.”

“Well that's good to hear.”

“And you...I think it's pretty clear that you're not from around Inaba, is that right?”

“Did I make it that obvious?” laughed the fat man.

“You sort of did. It's obvious you're not from the area, but I'm perfectly okay with that. I could use a change of pace regarding people I need to study further.”

“Study?” There was some concern from the fat man, who Naoto identified as a tourist, as she made it sound as though she was going to dissect him.

“I meant that I like to study the different people who pass through Inaba,” she joked, “don't worry, nothing insidious.” That at least made the man relax. “I tend to get curious how others from outside the area are, since their diets and daily routine tends to shape their members. So you would do in that regard.”

“Happy to help, I...guess...” The fat man sighed as Naoto brought her lips to his neckline, pecking away as she leaned into him. She ran her hand down his chest, seeing as he was unashamed of his weight enough to walk around the beach without a shirt. He tingled as she rubbed her fingers along his skin, making her way to the rotund belly and looking to push under his stomach to find his willy.

Naoto's lips stayed on his skin for longer periods of time, all while she reached out for his cock. It was clear thanks to the bulge where it was, but difficult to get to thanks to his belly rolling over. When she did finally reach it, her eyes opened up as she realized just how much length he had to himself. It seemed impossible for someone of his weight class and shape to have something that huge, but there was no denying it; the thing was in her hand, and she was fixing to stroke it.

As the detective massaged his member, he turned his head to meet with her lips, giving her a proper kiss. Naoto made out with him, humming into his mouth as she kept rubbing her hand against his shaft. She felt the veins throbbing against her fingers, aware that she could get a sense for his heartbeat as well. Despite his weight, he seemed to be in good health, though the fact he had a cock as big as this may have already indicated that.

The pudgy man may have gotten a little carried away, however. He leaned into Naoto for further smooches, which prompted him to stumble over her and lay atop her tiny frame. Thankfully her large breasts managed to cushion his fall, keeping her safe from the heavyweight. She was still aroused by this, though she couldn't quite explain why. Perhaps it was due to the fact his trouser snake was right over her crotch, with his added weight pushing it hard against her clitoris.

“So...are you able to get it in from there?” Naoto asked, her cheeks flushed from the further brush into heat.

“I can try,” he replied, reaching under his rotund belly, “I mean you'd be surprised how many times I've had sex like this.”

“You don't say...” Naoto groaned as the fat man managed to push his crown against her folds, gliding it inside with unusual ease. As the detective winced from the stretching her canal took, she rolled her eyes back and whispered to her partner, “Go slow...”

“Slow?” he repeated.

“I kinda want this to last as long as it can,” she responded, “so don't worry about speed and take your time.”

He nodded, pushing slower within her snatch while she moaned quietly. Turning her head to her side, she could see that others on the beach were still unaware of what the two were doing, though she suspected at least one person had laid witness to their public intercourse. She exhaled as the tip poked against her cervix, though she sucked on her lip as she felt him try to push deeper.

“You're good, you're good!” Naoto groaned.

The fat man lifted his upper body off of the detective, gazing down on her large breasts as they sagged off to the sides. He slowly rocked his body against her, bumping into her groin with a slow rhythm. He was cautious, aware of his large size and weight compared to someone as small as her. Naoto grabbed hold of the blanket, gripping into the sand that laid underneath it. Her hands would get covered in the grains in time, but she was clearly not concerned with that. So long as the fat man was bumping into her, she was sure she wouldn't get sand in unkempt places.

Rocking away slowly, the fat man heard Naoto's moans, watching as her hands rubbed over her chest. Her boobs jiggled with every thrust, which got the blood pumping harder. He was careful not to overdo it, as even throughout his week he felt he was overdoing it. He clenched his teeth together, grinding away as he did his best to refrain from climax. As hard as his cock had grown, he wanted to feel the pleasure that came from edging. Naoto looked as though she was doing the same thing, wanting this moment to last with her overweight partner.

“God, that feels incredibly relaxing...” Naoto sighed. “You have no idea how much I've wanted to feel that today, letting someone's dick scrape around inside my cunt. I could just stay here all day and never get tired of it.”

“Even in this position?”

Naoto nodded. “I don't care if there's other people on the other side of the beach, I'm just really happy to get pleasure like this...” She groaned as the overweight man grabbed hold of her boobs, squeezing them in his hands and kneading away at their softness. He never would have imagined that the former Detective Prince would be so stacked, reminding him of so many JAV girls he idolized in the past. Doing his best to lean in, the overweight man tried to suck on the nipples, succeeding in locking his lips over them.

Rolling her eyes back, Naoto groaned as his tongue swirled around her nipples, causing them to grow erect. It brought further arousal to her loins, with the thrusts of her large partner getting harder, even as they remained slow in rhythm. The detective's voice grew louder as a result, turning to the other side of the beach yet again. She saw that people had their phones out, likely taking pictures or recording video from the other side. She was at least thankful that nobody was getting close enough to see who it was, believing her identity to be safe for the time being.

With the cock poking harder against her cervix, the female detective knew the fat tourist was getting closer to climax. She was being pushed to the edge as a result, and embraced his need for a release. She did her best to wrap her legs around his rotund body, helping to guide him to a rhythm that would help them both get off. “Go ahead,” Naoto said in a sultry voice, “push me over. Cum in my pussy. Fill me up with your spunk, and get me to cum too. I can't wait much longer, I need...to...KRRRHM!”

Locking her legs and squeezing them in tightly, Naoto growled as she gushed her fluids out of her snatch. The overweight man groaned as he felt her snatch tighten up, causing his dick to swell up until he reached his peak. The jizz sprayed out of his cock like a hose, causing him to fill her cunt with his load quickly. It spilled out due to the excessive amounts he was pumping into her, getting the blanket covered in the ooze.

The fat man pulled out, spraying another few droplets onto Naoto as she remained perfectly on her back. Her toes were still curled in, but she was otherwise frozen for a brief moment, placed in a coma thanks to the climax he had given her. “Heh...that really made my day.” Naoto said, a toothy grin following.

“Same here.” laughed the pudgy man as he pulled his swim trunks back up. “It's been a hell of a week here in Inaba, actually.”

“Is that so?” Naoto said, finally able to seat herself properly, even as his cum continued to ooze from her muff. “Do tell. What else have you done?”

“A lot of things...and girls.” He grinned at that thought, taking a seat next to the detective. “Wanna hear about it?”

Humming in thought, Naoto considered it. She then shook her head, smiling as she replied, “No thanks. I have a feeling I'll be hearing about it soon.”

##

As Naoto finished, the other girls blinked profusely at their busty friend. It took some time for them to connect the dots, but as they did so, they all came to the same conclusion.

“So, Naoto,” Yukiko spoke up, “are you saying we all had the same tourist throughout the week?”

“That would be correct.” Naoto said with a nod.

“Geeez, whoulda thunk it?” Chie asked. “What are the odds we'd get with the same stranger in the span of a week?”

“Is it really that much different from banging the locals?” giggled Rise.

“In fairness we're pretty well known among them that our reputation isn't already common knowledge,” Yukiko explained, “so a tourist meeting all four of us is quite the charm!”

Rise sighed, resting her chin in her hand. “For someone of his weight, he was surprisingly good at fucking. I just wish we'd get to see him again.”

“Why, he could still be around,” reasoned Chie.

Naoto spoke up, “I have my doubts. He said he was only here for the week, and he's surely made his way out of the town by now. But there's always a good chance he'll come back to Inaba, even if it's just for a good time.”

As the detective spoke, a car pulled up on the side of the road near the gazebo. A fat man stepped out, approaching the four girls as he held out a map. “Excuse me, ladies,” he said as he got their attention, “I'm trying to find my way out of Inaba, but I'm having trouble finding the right way to...”

Paused in disbelief, the fat tourist's mouth opened wide as he saw the four young women gawking at him. Naoto was especially amazed, as she hadn't anticipated seeing him that soon after their last encounter. But she was still quite happy that he came back.

“Well, hello again, handsome,” Chie said as she hopped over the gazebo's banister while the others took the stairs, “what are the odds running into you again?”

“I could ask the same thing,” he replied, flustered seeing all four in his presence once again, “I didn't think all of you were friends...”

“Surprised you hadn't considered it,” Naoto said, wrapping her arm under his, “but since you're here, how about we give you one last gift goodbye before you leave?”

“I think I'd like that a lot.” The fat man was escorted to the gazebo by the detective and Rise, who was more than happy to flash her nipple at him. He sat atop the steps, with Chie and Yukiko more than willing to help the overweight tourist out of his khaki shorts. They were sure he had been wearing the same pair throughout the week, leaving a musky scent as a result, but they really didn't care that much for it. They knew what he was packing underneath, and were more than eager to get him hard one final time.

They saw that his rod was already at half-mast, likely thinking about the past week and the time he spent around the four girls. He felt relaxed as Chie and Yukiko placed their lips along his cock, sucking off the salty flavor that was left intact. They often met along the way, kissing while the rod was between them and their tongues licked around the skin. They hummed in delight, aroused after sharing such slutty stories about the tourist that they were more than eager to get it on with him.

Naoto and Rise stood over their heavy guest, with their panties down to show off how damp their pussies had grown. He was ecstatic to see the fluids dripping off the folds, though the idol's were faster compared to the detective's. They brought their crotches to meet with his face, letting the tourist decide which one he would feast from first. His head directed to the brown haired girl's muff, while his fingers went right to the busty blue haired woman, puncturing through her curtains.

“Holy fuck...” Rise moaned. “He's so good with his tongue...it feels so filthy sliding up my cunt.”

“He's got some good fingers, too...” groaned Naoto. “How many fingers can you fit in-Hnnnn!” The detective curled her chin against her chest as he injected two more fingers within her snatch, his digits dampened by the fluids still gathering inside her canal.

“What do you think, Yukiko?” Chie asked, fondling the fat man's balls. “He's got a good pecker to suck on, right?”

Yukiko giggled, rubbing her lips on the tip as his precum oozed from the slit. “That's for sure,” she said, “but I wonder how many times he can cum when there's four women eager to get his cum inside them...”

The overweight tourist had no idea how to answer that, as even he wasn't quite sure of that. He spent a load each throughout the week, but never quite beyond that. His curiosity grew as he ate more of Rise's fluids.

He switched around soon, forcing his mouth against Naoto's snatch while he pushed inside of Rise. The idol gasped as he pushed against a spongy area inside herself, focusing heavily on that. With his other fingers free of the detective, Yukiko was curious to get a taste of her friend, sucking on his digits thoroughly. That allowed Chie to get a full taste of his rod, forcing it down her mouth and throat. It wasn't quite like her first time with the tourist, but she still loved how it felt going down her throat regardless.

“Ohhhh, shit!” growled Naoto, tensing up as she pulled the man's head into her crotch. “You're right about his mouth, Rise, it feels so fucking good against my tunnel!”

Rise tensed up, squeezing her thighs against the man's fingers as they continued to press away at the spongy portion of her canal. “I, I can't...think straight.” Rise confessed. “Was he pushing into your...oh, god! N-Nevermind, I can't think straight!” She clenched her teeth together as she rolled her eyes back, straining to keep her fluids from blasting out. It was still apparent to everyone how badly she wanted to release, as her lubrication was trailing down the tourist's fingers towards his elbow before dripping off the steps. Yukiko was most willing to lick at the liquids as they continued to ride down the limb, having already cleaned the fat man's fingers of Naoto's sex.

The detective was fairing slightly better, though her knees buckled as she held the head close to her, wanting him to dig his tongue as deep as she could. The way it tickled against her canal wall was incredible, moving about from side to side and flicking up and down. It went far deeper than she could have anticipated, causing her jaw to open wide as she gasped heavily. “Oh god, you're doing so good! Really dig in there with that tongue!”

Chie kept her focus on the tourist's dick, occasionally looking around to make sure that nobody saw them having all this fun at the gazebo. Her saliva began to seep out of her lips, with the trail drooling down his dick, soon dangling over the ground thanks to how much the martial artist was letting out. He was more than ready for more with the girls, and given how much she had been fingering herself while sucking him off, she was definitely ready to sit atop him.

As Naoto and Rise let the tourist continue to play with their muffs, Chie squatted atop his lap and let his rod ride inside her. She was quite relaxed as she let it ride through her canal, already aware of what she could anticipate from the length and girth thanks to previous experiences. As it pushed into her cervix, Chie started to ride atop his member, removing her jacket and the other clothes underneath. “Nnnnph, that's as good as the first time,” Chie said as she rocked away at his staff, “too bad we don't have a tree to fuck against, that was so hot with how out in the open it was...”

After licking off the fluids of her friend from the man's body, Yukiko started to observe, stripping as well. Once she kicked her skirt off, she continued to watch on, fingering away at her folds while the tourist gave everyone else a little bit of love. She'd have her time, but she would have to wait just a while longer.

Rise and Naoto cried out as they gushed their fluids out, with the idol squirting onto his fingers. The detective quivered as she blasted into his face, giving the tourist so much to drink. He found himself drenched in the liquids, keeping his mouth open wide as he let the juices splash into his mouth, swallowing it down as quickly as he could.

Naoto and Rise fell to their knees, panting loudly as their eyes rolled back. They took the time to recover from the release, while Chie continued to grind atop his cock.

“You took care of them pretty easily,” Chie said with a grin, “but how fast do you think you can get me to...cum...oooooh, fuck...” The martial artist found herself getting rocked instead, with the fat tourist using his weight to bump his belly against her. He seemed to use it well, as it got her rocking his cock in a way to his liking. His motions made her bounce against his cock, with the cervix being pushed against every time she came back down.

“Here you were taunting me,” the tourist said with a grin, “but you really have to remember, all of you are hungry for my cock. So I'm gonna give it to you how I want to do it.”

“Th-That's...fine with me...” Chie whimpered, sucking on her lower lip as she felt her cheeks turning hot. Her naked body was growing sweatier the longer they went, with beads dropping off and onto the tourist's shirt. She held onto him close as he continued to bump his hips upwards, jamming his crown into her cervix on repeat. It soon grew overly sensitive thanks to the repeated thrusts, with her liquids escaping the snatch and trailing down his member. “O-Okay, I don't think I ever gave you enough credit,” Chie panted, “your cock is so...so good! It's trying to drill deeper inside my cunt! I don't know how long I can take it like this...”

Chie started to buck against the tourist yet again, grinding the cock even as the tourist continued to thrust upwards. The two were working hard against each other, stimulating their sex organs until they could barely handle it anymore. Between the two, the martial artist was first to gush, releasing her seed onto the fat man's lap. The seed soon blasted inside her cunt, filling her up in a manner similar to the first time they met. Chie had that in mind throughout her orgasm, her saliva trailing down her chin.

With that done, Chie rolled off of the tourist, even as she quaked from the aftermath of her climax. The fat man sat up, sounding exhausted by his own release, even as his jizz dripped off the cock. As he wiped back his sweaty hair, he found himself being sucked off by the detective Naoto, who was just as naked as Chie was.

“You don't think you're done here, do you?” Naoto asked with a grin. “You've made one girl cum and dump your load inside her, and you've got three more to go.”

“I'm not gonna argue with that...” said the tourist as the detective caused his cock to rise up again.

“She talked about a tree, right?” asked the blue haired girl, squeezing the tourist's shaft with her tits. “Let's see what you did for Chie. I want you to fuck me on the gazebo like you did her.”

As the fat man enjoyed the massage from her breasts, Rise recovered, seeing Chie sitting on the gazebo as her cunt oozed with the man's seed. Licking her lips, the idol decided to eat away, getting a taste of his jizz while he continued to fill the girls up.

When the tourist's cock was fully erect, Naoto removed her boobs, letting the tourist lift her up so she could sit atop his cock. The detective purred as it filled her cunt, jamming itself all the way into the cervix. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting him carry her off into one of the pillars that held the roof over their heads. As she was backed into it, the fat man bucked away at her waist, watching her irises shrink in as she bit her lower lip.

“Oh fuck, holy fuck...” groaned Naoto, “I can see why Chie liked it this way so much. Holy shit, it feels so good how you're plowing into me! Just...fuuuuck!”

As her jaw hung open and her tongue pushed out of her mouth, Naoto gripped onto him tightly, even locking her legs around his waistline as best she could. He was starting to buck away harder at her snatch, with the fluids of her pussy squirting out as he pulled back. Yukiko continued to watch on, fantasizing her turn with the tourist and his big fat cock, wanting it to plow her snatch once again. Even as her fingers drilled away at her canal, she could already feel it sliding inside her, throbbing away at her tunnel before they were ready to burst in unison.

Naoto's mind was far gone, lost in her heat as the fat tourist continued to ride her into the pillar. There was concern from him that with his weight he might accidentally slam Naoto too hard with his hips and belly that it broke the thing, but thankfully it remained stable throughout his repeated thrusts. “Yes, that's it!” Naoto cried out. “Drill it into me! Fuck my hole! Fill it with that cum! I wanna have your big fat seed in me, give it to me! Breed me with those huge bellied babies!”

The filthy talk was enough to drive the tourist's cock into her one last time, growling as he rested his sweaty forehead on her shoulder, all while the detective gripped her tightly. Naoto cried out in beautiful agony as she sprayed him down, making a mess of the gazebo's floor with their sex fluids. Yukiko panted, watching from the distance as she held back her own orgasm, ready to have a turn when her blue haired friend was finished with their shared tourist.

Naoto let go of the tourist, who helped her down to her feet. She still stumbled back into the pillar, sliding her back against it as she sat down, a satisfied grin going across her lips as her eyes looked dulled as a result of her orgasm.

The tourist looked around him, seeing Yukiko bent over the rail while she spread her cheeks out, and Rise still eating away at Chie's muff. The black haired woman looked the most ready of the two, so he decided to go over to her.

“Mmm, I'm so glad you picked me,” Yukiko said as the tourist used her ass to stiffen his rod back up, “I've been dying to fuck you again since that night in the hot spring.”

“Same here,” laughed the tourist as he rode away at her crack, “you know how to make a guest feel like a king. But can you do the same thing again for me?”

“Only one way to find oooout!” Yukiko shivered as he unexpectedly shoved his cock inside her snatch, gripping her cheeks tightly before plowing his hips into her rear. “O-Oh my! Oh fuck! I remember this position so well from the Inn! It feels as good as the first time!” The black haired girl leaned over the rail, looking out at the sights beyond the gazebo. The sun was starting to set after spending the day sharing stories with her friends, and the city looked gorgeous from here. Though the moment would be ruined for someone else by having a rotund tourist pumping their cock inside their pussy, but of course Yukiko didn't mind it in the slightest.

Rise was still eating out Chie while Naoto recovered once again from her orgasm. The detective collected the fluids escaping her snatch, licking it off her fingers as she smacked her lips in delight. Seeing the idol and the martial artist together, she decided to sit this out for now, as she came more than enough times from their tourist friend.

After some time had passed, Yukiko raised her leg across the rail, panting loudly as she gave the fat man better access to her snatch. Her fluids started to trickle down her leg as he bucked away at her muff, putting her in a similar manner to Naoto where her liquids were otherwise spurting with every pull back from her crotch. “God, yes! Fuck me hard!” Yukiko begged. “I want my cunt filled with your cum so badly! I need it in my pussy, I need it, I need it!” It was possibly the sensitive nature of her pussy as she had been masturbating while she observed everyone before her. The tourist understood this, but he didn't care, as his repeated climaxes so far led his cock to grow overly sensitive as well. They were ready to burst in unison, just as the black haired girl had been wanting.

The last thrust set Yukiko off, causing her to wail like a banshee as his crown slammed into her cervix, almost pushing itself through. The jizz bounced off as a result, filling her canal quickly with his cum. The black haired girl rubbed away at her clit, allowing her juices to spritz about on the gazebo's floor. She was sweating hard from the release, possibly draining the last of her energy as she was given immense satisfaction by her rotund lover.

Yukiko was left to hang on the rail, her body bent as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth. She was happy to get one more chance with her hot springs lover, even if it meant sharing him with the other girls.

That just left the tourist with one more than was ready for his cock, even if she wasn't signaling for it intentionally. Her head was squeezed between Chie's thighs, the martial artist resting her hands along her abs. The idol's ass had been raised up as a result, with the tourist seeing how wet she was. It was possible she was going to cum fast thanks to her previous burst just from his fingers, but the tourist was willing to push his luck as she ate away at her friend's cunt.

However, he couldn't help but dive headfirst inside her muff, licking up the fluids that had already coated her folds. Rise almost bit down on Chie's cunt, refraining as her body tensed up. She kept her lips shut, pursing them in as she trembled from the surprise injection of tourist dick sliding inside her slutty snatch.

“Fuck! Fuck me!” Rise soon growled out. “I can't believe your cock is still hungry for more pussy! Who knew a big fat stud like you could hold so much stamina?!”

“That's right, fuck Rise's cunt,” Chie said, grinning as she furrowed her brow, “teach this idol slut who's boss! Show her how much you really idolize her by dumping that baby batter in her hole!”

“Do it!” Rise begged as the tourist started to plow her cunt, his hips and belly pounding against her behind with great impact. The noise reverberated inside the gazebo, with only those conscious aware of what was going on. Naoto was still fingering herself to pump the ooze out, while Yukiko was still hanging off the rail with her upper body on the outside area.

Chie started moaning louder, grabbing hold of Rise's twin tails as she kept her near her crotch. The idol kept eating the fluids that seeped out, hungering for the tourist's load as he continued to ride her ass. He grew more aggressive with her ass, pounding away so hard that a similar thing that happened with Naoto and Yukiko with her fluids spurting out every time his cock pulled partways out.

As Rise continued to let the tourist ride her out, Yukiko finally flipped herself back over the rail, finding Naoto letting her snatch ooze with fluids. Still hungry for sperm, the black haired girl crawled between the detective's legs, collecting the fat man's sperm to share with her friend. Naoto was satisfied with this, as she had the added bonus of making out with the inn worker.

Soon enough, Chie started to blast away at Rise's face, rubbing her fingers across her pussy to let her fluids spritz all over. Rise welcomed the geyser of a climax, but this allowed the tourist to use her twin tails and pull her back into his gut. The fat man continued to plow Rise like this, her torso doused in the martial artist's lubrication.

“Cum in me,” Rise growled, “I want you to cum in me, fill me with that spunk...I want your cum in me, come on already, do it, do it, do it!” The lack of breathing as she begged amused the tourist, but even he knew he was almost finished. And as fun as this all was, he did want to leave Inaba for home before the sun fully set.

The tourist groped Rise's tits, giving them a tight squeeze as he pushed his lips into her neckline. The idol groaned as her pussy swelled up with his spunk, amazed that he still had so much to offer after three other climactic experiences with the group. She let her fluids dribble out after she came as well, leaving their fluids in a messy puddle. By the time they were finished most of the gazebo was covered in sex, with nobody feeling sorry for whoever had the job of cleaning that all up.

Rise was gasping for her breath as the tourist popped his cock from her snatch, the idol almost collapsing if Chie didn't help her up. The tourist almost stumbled back, careful not to land on his ass. He saw the mess that was made, especially with Naoto and Yukiko cuddling over by the pillar. He felt great about himself, though as he looked around for his pants, he had a moment of realization.

“This has been great, girls, but...it didn't help my means of leaving Inaba and heading home.”

“Um...oops.” Rise laughed, despite how worn down she was.

“Tell you how to leave?” Chie chuckled.

“Now why would we do that?” Naoto spoke up.


End file.
